


Finally She Finds

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Life After War, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She dreams of a life filled with adventure and freedom, with love and companionship, with family.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Finally She Finds

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily 1/15/20 prompt: There will be boys who will tell you you’re beautiful, but only a few will see you.

She had watched the old weathered woman on Jakku, a lifetime written on her wrinkled skin, as she dreamed of a life filled with adventure and freedom, with love and companionship, with family.

She finds the adventure, feels power thrum underneath her skin, through her blood and bones. But he tells her that she’s no one, nothing, except to him, the only one who knows that same power. He tells her she needs a teacher, to leave the past behind, to kill it if she has to —

That’s not what she wants.

Later, when she closes the Falcon’s ramp to leave Tatooine behind, she settles into the cockpit.

The man who had waited for her asks, “What do you want to do now?”

She grins. “Let’s go on an adventure.”

He smiles at her, his face sweet, kind, lovely. “Do you have everything you need?”

She nods and thinks _finally_.


End file.
